Kuruption
by Young-Nefarious
Summary: Nightwing has a little talk about his life with a certain bird.


Disclaimer: Original characters own by DC Comics. No money off this fic, so don't sue me. Kuruption is an original song by Kurupt off his cd "Space Boogie" for Antra Records. Peace to all of ya'll. Much luv.  
  
Kuruption by Slugz  
  
"..Government's corrupt Police force corrupt Education's corrupt It's all f*cked up.."  
  
The city where gangs are a childhood dream, where the devil himself plays in the streets, where there is no peace, just war. Welcome to Bludhaven. Bludhaven, the city of broken dreams and the city of death. This city is so lost to corruption that even the Batman himself lost hope of this city. Everyone knew Bludhaven was forever lost, all except Dick Grayson, Nightwing. He strongly believes that for every dark there is a light, for every evil there is a good, and for every city there is a protector. He looks down as he hears a person slowly approach him. He normally would be ready for an attack, but he knew to well who it was. "What brings you to the Haven?" He grins as a female voice replies. "Your girlfriend called."  
  
"..Turn and entrapped in the middle of the frontline where the action's at Head straight to the scope, it's like hangin on the edge, of a ledge I play my part, piece to the puzzle Heat's with a muzzle, and why G always in trouble Cuz of what he know, cuz of what he knew.."  
  
Nightwing turns away from the world he lives in. He stood from the place he had been watching over his city, as he walks up to the woman with beautiful blond hair. "How's it going Dinah?" Black Canary smiled as she gave him a quick hug. "Good. Though about visiting the 'soon-to-be' husband of my best friend." Dick smiled as he shook his head and went back to the edge of the building. He loved to spend his free time thinking about his life at this place. Dinah smiled as she walked over to his right side. They looked over at Bludhaven as they see some children playing in the streets. "Leave it to Bludhaven to have kids playing in the street at eleven at night." Dick smiled as he turned towards Dinah. "So why visit so late?"  
  
"Well," Dinah said as she looked closer to the kids, "Babs said that you usually patrol around this time on Saturday's, so I though I visit to see how your doing and how bad this city really is." "So how is Babs doing? Haven't had time to go to Gotham. Does she even know your here??" Dinah finally turned to face Dick. She grinned as she got closer to him. "Well, she's doing good. What if you and I get to know each other more?" Dick's heart stopped at Dinah's exotic voice. He used to have a small crush on her, but that was it. "I..uhh.no..you see.." Dinah laughed as she looked over at the city. "I was just kidding. Yes, Babs knows I'm here. She told me to say hi and I love you. Man, you know, this is the biggest crap I've seen" "Tell me Dinah," Dick says as he looks over at the city, "when you say crap, do you mean my city or my life?"  
  
"..How he grew, up and, what he grew up to And what he gon' grow up to be It's nuttin wrong but homie don't grow up to be like me Temptation to touch, a terrible thing A placement in your palm an unbearable thing.."  
  
"Well, at least your more talkative then the bat. I meant your relationship. Barbara is in Gotham and your in Bludhaven. Why not just move back to Gotham?" Dick sadly smiled as he looked up at the sky. He didn't know why, but he loved to see the clouds moving over the moon. Maybe it was because it reminded him of the early circus days when his family would some times spend the night camping outside. "For your information, Dinah, Babs will be moving here in a couple of months." Dinah smiled as she also looked up. Secretly, she admires Dick for all he's done. He's helped Roy when he didn't have to, and he even almost sacrificed his life to keep Oracle's secret from Desmond. He is like no other, she though as she laughs. "You know," she started as she turned towards him, "of all the cities, I never would have though that someone was stupid enough to take Bludhaven."  
  
A short moment past until Dick broke the silence. "I took Bludhaven because it needs help. Back in Gotham, it would just tie me to Bruce, and I don't want that. I want to be known as my own man, not some punk following in Batman's steps." Dinah nodded as she understood. She hasn't known him as much as Barbara or Bruce or anyone else, but from what Roy has told her, he's a very good man. You won't find many people like him, she though as she looked away, Barbara is so lucky. "I have a question for you, Dick. If you don't mind, I mean." Dick smiled as he watched the children run home. "You know you can ask me anything." He knew very well that it had to be something personal, why else ask for permission? "Why did you stop being Robin? Barbara told me all she knows is that its because you were just too old, but I know that's not the reason why."  
  
"..The street has many wars, infiltries, many ways Lives lost, many K's, full size and mini K's Comin in many ways Many shapes, sizes, and shades Cuz boys in blue they just might get you.."  
  
Dick smiled as he turned to see her. He always knew the Barbara never was told about his 'incident' with the Joker, so she never really knew why he left. "Well," he began as he stretched his body, "before I left, me and Bruce were having some arguments and problems. Mostly problems about him treating me like a kid. Then it all fell apart thanks to the Joker. Man, he sure has ruined a lot of lives." "Joker?" Dinah said with some confusion. "What he do now?" "Well," Dick said with a small smile, "this is what happened. I had been sick for some time, when we found out that the Joker had escaped. Bruce tracked him down, but refused to allow me to go with him. As always, I followed. Big mistake. When I got there, well, everything got ugly. You know, I do believe that was the first time he had used an actual gun. I, for one, though it was fake until I felt the bullet hit my shoulder. I past out a second after the impact." "You got shot at? Man, and I though you were slick." Dick raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Well, when I woke up, Bruce told me that everything was okay, nothing serious. After a few days, he asked to talked with me. I knew something was wrong since he never asks to talk. He told me, that from that day on, I will not wear the Robin costume ever again. He fired me."  
  
Dinah laughed a little until Dick was staring at her with a murder glare. She calmed herself as she moved closer to him. "Let me get this straight: you get shot and your reward is being fired. Oh boy, talk about building your self esteem." Dick smiled as he turned to see the moon as the clouds started to clear. "I left after that to become my own man. I went to New York and I stayed with Kory. Through all this, I was trying to figure out what I would do with my life. I wasn't going to be Robin forever. I needed advise. I couldn't go to Alfred or Bruce, so I went to next best person." "Who?" Dinah said in curiosity. Dick turned to face Dinah as he smiled. "Superman. He told me that my situation reminded him about a hero in Kripmton. The hero was also cast out of his family too, and well, he used his skills for good and against evil." Dick turned back to the moon as Dinah looked at Dick closely. If it wasn't for the mask, she could've sworn she could see tears forming. "What was his name?" Dick chuckled as he turned to face her. "Nightwing." "So that's where you got your name?"  
  
"..Government's corrupt Police force corrupt Education's corrupt It's all f*cked up.."  
  
Dick turned just in time to see a high speed chase. "Time to go to work. Care to join, Dinah?" "Of course." They jumped as they fired their jumplines. They swung through the sky until they finally caught up to the criminals. They were driving a black 96' Yukon, which made it easier for Dick. The bigger they are, the dumber the drivers are. Dick landed on the top of the car with Dinah by his side. The criminals where too busy thinking on what to do that they didn't noticed they weren't alone. All of the sudden the man sitting in the passenger seat was pulled out of the window as the driver heard his screams. A loud noise of glass braking caught his attention as he was pulled from the back seat. Nightwing knocked the man unconscious as Dinah came threw the window and stopped the car. Dick looked to see the first man tied at the top and the driver in the back seats. Nice work for a team like us. They heard the police sirens head closer and decided to 'ditch' the scene.  
  
They looked down from the building as the officers arrested the men. Dick looked at Dinah and smiled. As much as he hated to admit, she was pretty good at this. Dinah looked over at him with a small smile. "We didn't finish talking." "Talking?" Dick asked, "About what?" "Your life, duh." Dick's eyes grew wide in surprise. My life?? "What about my life?" "Well, let' see." Dinah moved to the other side as she held her hand to her left side of her head to brush her hair away from her ear. Dick smiled as he realized what she had been doing. "Ok," she said as she turned around, "who was the first person you loved?" Dick looked at her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Babs, who else?" Dinah looked at him with a serious expression. She didn't believe that for a second. "Tell me the truth. What about Starfire? Or Troia? Or even Raven??" Dick smiled as he shock his head. "Kory came after Barbara. Donna and I were never really together, we're just good friends. I loved Raven, but not in that way, kinda like the way I love Donna, you know like a sister type love." "Well," Dinah said as she looked up at the moon, "then tell me about all your relationships and why you and Barbara never got together until now?"  
  
"..Through the good and bad times, times bad and good Missin all the things that we used to have in the hood Things makin me happy, used to make me sad It feels like the war of the world, fire in hand Spread, head to head like legions of germs Wrapped like pearls and shells make em wriggle like worms.."  
  
"Well, Barbara and I had a thing back then. We flirted and all. That is until she turned me away. Said I was 'too young' to know what real love is. I was hurt, it didn't take a genius to know that. Shortly when Raven recruited me to join the Teen Titans, I realized that Kory was in love with me, or had a huge crush. I told her that I loved her too, but as a friend. Through all this, Babs was seeing Bard. When I came back one day from a Titan's meeting, I found out that she was engaged, which broke my heart even more. I guess that's why I screwed up with getting shot too. I wasn't concentrated, add that with me being sick as well. So when I left to New York, I met up with Kory and she forced me to stay with her. Well, that night I got rid of some of my pain thanks to her."  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" Dinah grinned as she moved closer to the edge. "Yep, we did it. First time, and we loved it." Dick chuckled at the way he sounded. Hopefully Babs doesn't dump me for this. "So we decided to get together. We lasted a few years until the whole wedding thing and her not remembering me and not to mention the whole Mirage thing. That ripped me apart, so I decided to leave the Titans. A month later I got a call from a person named Oracle telling me that Gotham needs me again." "So when did you find out that Babs was Oracle? Don't tell me it was the same way that I found out?"  
  
"..We everlastin, Kurupt and Everlast Lashin, ever ready sounds, spreadin like rashes Life is complicated, Kurupt, Everlast, and Soopafly made it For traded, supposedly stay shaded.."  
  
"Oh no, I figured it out the first time she called. Sure, I didn't really recognized the voice since I hadn't talked to hear since before I left, but she gave me a big clue." "What?" Dick grinned at Dinah's curiosity. "You know what they say Dinah, curiosity killed the cat." Dinah laughed as she quickly grabbed him by the neck. "Yeah but I'm no cat." Dick smiled as she released him. "Ok, calm down. The big clue was that she called me boy wonder. No one has ever called me boy wonder in a happy mood, only her. So when I was Batman, I visited her and we talked." Dinah looked at her watch as she turned towards him again. "Nice to have had learned more things about you then I knew, but a clean bird can only stay in a dirty place like Bludhaven for so long. Talk to ya later, boy wonder." She quickly left as Dick smiled. She was right, he though as he looked over Bludhaven. "A dirty place like Bludhaven," he repeated, "at least she hasn't called it what I've called it."  
  
"..They may lurk, but we lurk too They create the war, that we fight for There's only one life and only one way to be God fear gotta give love to the G-O-D cuz I can see Everything's corrupted, I'm corrupted TV corrupted the public, **homies yellin out f*ck it'.."  
  
A beeping noise in his ear caught his attention. Oracle, he though to himself, let see if I was right about Dinah being here. "Nightwing here, what do you need?" "Hey short pants, how was the night?" He just loved to hear her talk. Just a couple of months until they are finally together. I can't wait, he though as he smiled. "Kinda quiet, not a bird in sight. Only the one you brought to spy on me." Babs laughed as they were interrupted by another person. "Hey, I wasn't spying!!" "Dinah, out." Babs calmed herself as Dinah ended the connection. It was always fun to hear them both argue. "Dick, I did not send her to spy, she volunteered." Dick chuckled as he looked over at the streets. "Okay then. Let me just tell you that I feel much better to knowing that I have a stalker or two. So, did you listen to everything I said?" Babs blushed as she said a low yes. "Don't worry Babs. You know I would have told you if you asked. Then again your just like Bruce, you never ask." "well then boy wonder," Babs said in a sexy voice, "can you come over and play?" Dick smiled as he fired his jumpline. "I'm on my way."  
  
"..Government's corrupt Police force corrupt Education's corrupt It's all f*cked up.."  
  
** Author's note: Original word may cause racism in which I take no part in. I mean no disrespect to anyone, luv you all. Also this song was made, produced, and released before the whole September 11 thing. I apologize greatly if this by any means hurt you, I just though that it was a good song to represent Bludhaven. Respect is all I look for in life. 


End file.
